What Strength is in Our Hearts
by Terra Forever
Summary: As the Fellowship travels, none know of Legolas' heavy heart until fated meetings in a forest change everything. But, are they for better or for worse? Will it be enough to lift Legolas' heart or only add to its weight?
1. Strange Meetings

Author's Notes: This is my first LOTR fanfiction that I've ever put up anywhere and it has yet to be proofread so I would really appreciate any feedback. but as it is my first story, please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. None of these characters save for Laurelen, Annuviel, and maybe others I make up are obviously not mine. I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Synopsis: As the Fellowship of the Ring travels on their quest, none know that Legolas carries with him a grievous heart due to centuries of loneliness and sorrow that nearly killed him long ago. But, in the darkness of a forest overshadowed by Sauron's minions, they meet a light that guides them all to something that shall change their lives and their stories forever. Will it be enough to lift Legolas' heart or only serve to add to its heavy weight?  
  
  
  
WHAT STRENGTH IS IN OUR HEARTS By Terra Forever CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Legolas."  
  
The Prince looked around him and saw nothing but darkness. The soft voice came again and beckoned him to come. "Who's there?" he called out but there was no answer, save for the same haunting whisper. Legolas took a step forward and suddenly the darkness ebbed to reveal the forests of Northern Mirkwood. Legolas looked around him and saw that there was something different about the forest now. He walked around and realized that flowers and trees that were once in full bloom or towering in height were not yet there because he was in his home the way it was nearly a 1000 years ago.  
  
"Legolas," came the whisper again.  
  
The prince turned his head sharply and narrowed his eyes. What trickery is this, he wondered. This can't be an ordinary dream. And then he saw a slender figure not far off coming closer, garbed in a silvery white gown. His eyes widened as his keen vision began to reveal the voice's owner. "Annuviel," he whispered, seeing the familiar face of old. He reached out to touch her and she smiled, leaning closer, but as his hand was about to touch her cheek, the flesh disappeared and left only a corpse. " 'No!' " Legolas stepped back and fear filled his eyes, fear and sadness. "Annuviel!" As the corpse floated farther away, Annuviel's face returned but this time her cheeks were streaked with sad tears and her eyes were unseeing. "Annuviel!!!"  
  
Legolas blinked and caught his breath. He lay still for a moment, gathering his wits. Then, he looked around him and saw the Company asleep, save for the one on watch, Aragorn the Ranger and heir to the throne of Gondor. Trying not to attract the attention of his friend, Legolas kept still but it was too late. Aragorn had seen how his body quickly jerked as the Prince woke from his nightmare.  
  
"Legolas? Are you alright, my friend?" asked the Ranger.  
  
Legolas nodded and forced himself to look at Aragorn and hide his uneasiness. "Tis nothing but a dream. You should sleep, Aragorn. I will take next watch."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas carefully wondering what was really bothering him. He believed that Legolas had had a disturbing dream but he knew that this dream had clearly shaken the Elf. An Elf rarely ever fazed by anything. But, he knew that Legolas would not tell him anything unless he wanted to and decided not to press the matter. Everyone was entitled to their own thoughts, he only hoped that Legolas would be alright. "Thank you, Legolas." As they were about to switch places on the soft earth, Aragorn put a hand on the other's shoulder. "If there is anything you need, I am here my friend."  
  
Legolas nodded and took up his watch. Trust the Ranger to know him better than he expected. It was comforting to hear Aragorn's kind words and he knew that they rang true, but it was not enough. Nothing would ever be enough. He had managed to put his past behind him after several hundred years and Aragorn and Gandalf had helped ease his pain though they did not fully know it. He was almost glad that Gandalf asked him to find Gollum and eventually became part of the Fellowship; these times of evil were a kind distraction from his sorrows.  
  
The Elf Prince closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his last conversation with Arwen:  
  
'I am not surprised that you are both part of this Fellowship,' smiled Arwen Undomiel looking at the other Elf. 'Watch over him for me.'  
  
Legolas nodded with a knowing smile. 'Of course, Arwen. Don't I always?'  
  
"Yes, but that brings to mind how often the two of you find trouble. Perhaps it is best I ask the others to watch over the two of you." They smiled but Arwen was not so easily fooled. She touched Legolas' cheek. 'You have not been well. What bothers you Legolas?'  
  
'Tis nothing, Undomiel.'  
  
'You should know better than to put up that façade with me, Legolas Greenleaf. It may work for the others but it shall not work for your best friend.'  
  
The Prince had no choice but to give in under the glare he knew so well and never could resist. 'I have a heavy heart, Lady. There is something weighing heavily on me and I feel it to be a bad omen for this Journey.'  
  
'But this journey is perilous, of course there will be bad tidings in your heart.'  
  
'Aye, but I feel that there is something else.'  
  
'You fear this Fellowship may fall and Middle Earth to ruin?'  
  
'I do not know. I hope it is the contrary, Arwen. But I cannot help but-'  
  
'It is Annuviel.' Legolas looked up and met Arwen's knowing blue eyes. That name had not been spoken in between them in many years. 'It is, isn't it? It must be." Arwen closed her eyes, wanting to hide the pain that name brought to her. 'Why now after so long?'  
  
'I do not know. Either way, Arwen, I will do my best to ensure his safe return to you.' I will not let you feel the pain I have felt, he thought.  
  
Arwen embraced Legolas and pressed a kiss on his cheek. 'I trust in you both to return.'  
  
Legolas sighed. He wondered too why now, after nearly a thousand years, he was dreaming again of Annuviel so vividly. Though his nightmares never really ceased, he had at least come to some terms with her death.  
  
Aragorn watched under half-closed eyes as the Elf kept his eyes and ears alert. He could not see well in the darkness but knew that his friend was heavy-hearted. He remembered how Arwen had asked that he look over the Elf from time to time. Arwen had given no reason other than her wanting them both to return to her, but Aragorn knew that there was something else. There was something between his two beloved friends that weighed on them both.  
  
The next morning the group set out and Gandalf noticed that Legolas not his usual self. Though the Elf seldom spoke, now he was completely silent unless something required his response. He did not even jest at the Dwarf he so loathed. "Is there something troubling you?" asked the wizard.  
  
"I'm fine, Gandalf, it is these woods," Legolas replied, half-lying. He would have to work harder on keeping his friends at bay. He could not now bother them with his own burdens. "They give off a less than friendly air. I fear we are also being tracked. though it may only be in the back of my head. These woods are not safe."  
  
"Nay. it is hard to find safety anywhere now," Gandalf nodded. "Let us know if you find anything. I fear that Saruman will continue to breed better fighters and even more foul creatures."  
  
"I do not doubt that," Legolas replied.  
  
Pippin shuddered. "I feel as if someone's staring at us. it seems so much colder but the sun is out and not completely hidden by the trees.  
  
"This forest has a stench of evil," Boromir agreed. "There is much evil here that lurks where even Legolas cannot sense."  
  
Legolas nodded, though not liking the idea that they could be attacked at any moment and he, of all of them, would not know.  
  
We should pick up the pace then," Frodo suggested, not wanting to spend any more time in these woods than they had to. Though already he was growing tired as they went along, the sooner they finished this quest, the sooner he may be able to see Bilbo again and the Shire. Bag End was waiting for him.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Will you be alright?" he asked the four Hobbits and then turned to Gimli.  
  
"I hope you're not suggesting that we will tire so easily," Gimli huffed. "We Dwarves are just as strong and as anyone in this party."  
  
"Aye, that I believe," nodded Legolas, giving his friend a small smile. "But should you ever tire, Master Dwarf, I'm sure Bill will be willing to give you a ride for a short time until you've been rested."  
  
Gimli gave Legolas a hard stare and began to try and think of a jest to surpass the Elf's though none came and Legolas won that fray. He then just realized that this was the first smart remark that entire day. Though he felt better for it, not wanting to spar with Legolas with words or otherwise even though the Dwarf thought he deserved a good beating, he wondered if there was something to change Legolas' mood.  
  
Aragorn was glad to see Legolas joking and he saw that even Gandalf looked relieved. As they walked, he made a point to stand next to the Wizard. "Is there something burdening Legolas that we do not know? Is he ill?" he asked.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. Of course Aragorn would notice it as well for little could escape this man's senses especially concerning his friends. "I do not know, Aragorn. Perhaps it is the way these woods are working against us. I feel the cold even in my bones. They may be affecting him somehow. But, I truly do not know the answer."  
  
"I hope that if there is something wrong, he will realize that he can turn to us," Aragorn sighed.  
  
Gandalf knew well that Legolas and Aragorn had spent many adventures together and at times can be considered best friends and even like brothers. Yet, Legolas had always kept everyone at arm's reach. Few of even the best of his friends had he ever pulled into his heart, including Arwen. The two of them silently wished for her presence knowing how much easier this quest would be with her. Gandalf and Aragorn knew that there was something of old that weighed heavily on the Prince, but only Gandalf had a theory. It had been several hundred years, nearly a millennium, and he wondered if Legolas was still carrying the pain with him. Let us pass through these woods quickly, he thought, for whatever it may be, this lurking evil is not helping.  
  
They carried on until well into the afternoon without trouble until Legolas stopped in mid-stride and narrowed his eyes. "I hear something. Arrows! Everyone take cover!" The Company dropped to the ground and he Hobbits scrambled to Frodo, covering him with their bodies as they made way to some foliage.  
  
"What's attacking us?" asked Boromir. "Orcs?"  
  
Looking at the arrows that flew overhead, Legolas nodded and confirmed their fears. He looked up and searched for the band of Orcs and saw that they were not large in number. "We should be able to take them down easily," he said. "because at their speed I doubt we can outrun them."  
  
"We shall take a stand here," Aragorn announced as he unsheathed Anduril.  
  
"These foul creatures will soon learn their mistake," grumbled Gimli, wielding his axe.  
  
In minutes the band of Orcs were upon them and the Company fought back, easily killing their enemies. Soon there were but a few left and Aragorn drove his sword into one's back and Boromir slashed at the last. The Hobbits sighed in relief and lowered their weapons and Gimli nodded his head in satisfaction. Gandalf loosened his hold on his staff and Aragorn began to sheath his blade. Legolas resheathed his knives but then heard the slightest crack of a twig and the twang of a flying arrow. "DUCK!" Suddenly an arrow flew but missed Frodo's head by inches. Sam rushed to his friend who assured him that he was all right.  
  
Legolas was the first to the Orc and looked with surprise at the sight that he found. The Orc he sought was already slain, lying lifeless on the ground. Next to it stood a Half-Elven child with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. She could not be more than a few hundred years old, thought Legolas yet she held herself with such maturity he was not so sure. Her dark cloak covered most of her body, which was clothed similarly in dark cloth, but the cloak was a light material to allow for any movement. Aragorn and Boromir arrived next and like Legolas looked at the half-elf. "//Who are you?//" asked Legolas in his native tongue for he was unsure if she knew anything other than Elvish.  
  
The Elf narrowed her eyes, her hand gripping her long Elven dagger tightly, ready to fight as she raised it to Legolas' face. "//You do not belong here! You must leave!//" 


	2. Shadows of Sauron

Author's Notes: This is my first LOTR fanfiction that I've ever put up anywhere and it has yet to be proofread so I would really appreciate any feedback. but as it is my first story, please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. None of these characters save for Laurelen, Annuviel, and maybe others I make up are obviously not mine. I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks  
  
Synopsis: As the Fellowship of the Ring travels on their quest, none know that Legolas carries with him a grievous heart due to centuries of loneliness and sorrow that nearly killed him long ago. But, in the darkness of a forest overshadowed by Sauron's minions, they meet a light that guides them all to something that shall change their lives and their stories forever. Will it be enough to lift Legolas' heart or only serve to add to its heavy weight?  
  
WHAT STRENGTH IS IN OUR HEARTS By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Legolas heard dislike and annoyance in the girl's voice as she spoke in Sindarin but he kept calm though he kept a close eye on the end of the sharp blade that was far too close to his face for his liking. " //My lady, we would like to do so but our journey is not that easy. We must travel through these woods if we are to be successful.// "  
  
The child said nothing for a moment as she studied the Company. It was a strange group and she had never seen the Hobbits nor the Dwarf. " //What sort of Company would travel with Elf, Man, Halflings, and Dwarf alike?// " She had heard stories of Men and their great weaknesses and eyed them suspiciously but it was Gimli who made her ill at ease the most. How could she trust such a band of strange peoples even if they did travel with an Elf.  
  
" //We mean no harm,//" Aragorn replied in perfect Sindarin, " //but we are on a noble quest to rid Middle Earth of evil once and for all.// "  
  
The Elvish girl looked at Aragorn with surprise. "//You know Elvish?//"  
  
" //He is Aragorn, foster son of Lord Elrond Peredhil,// " Legolas announced knowing that Aragorn would not want a stranger to know his true identity.  
  
"//Foster son of the Lord of Imladris?//" Her blue eyes studied Aragorn even more.  
  
Legolas nodded. "//And I am Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. I know you are weary of those I travel with, but I assure you that all here are friends of mine and friends of Elves alike.//"  
  
The stranger did not look entirely convinced but for some reason she felt she could trust them and she trusted the blond elf. He was a picture of Elvish beauty and reminded her of the Elf her mother often told her of before. Hearing his name and his heritage surely he could not be as evil as the fell creatures that resided in the dark woods.  
  
Then, Gandalf stepped forward and gave his kind smile to the girl. "//My dear, we ask only that you let us pass. do you know a faster route that will lead us out of this forest without further incident?// "  
  
The girl shook her head. "//You must keep to your path but this quest of yours intrigues me. I will help you out of this forest for I wish you all the best of luck. I believe that you are on a journey in which your allies are numbered. I know these woods well.//"  
  
"//We do not wish to trouble you,//" Aragorn said, kindly. Whoever this Elf was he wondered her age for she looked young even for either human or Elf yet there was something that made her seem older. Though he lived most of his life with Elves he still had trouble telling their age.  
  
At that the Half-Elven child smiled. "//There is no trouble. It would be a pleasure to rid these lands of those Orcs and the Shadows.//"  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile as well. She had much strength and spirit in her, making her quick to like. "//Thank you,//" he said, giving a small bow.  
  
"//Do your other friends know Elvish?//" she asked although from their confused and wary expression she already guessed at the answer.  
  
"//No,// " replied Legolas.  
  
With a nod, the girl stepped toward the others and spoke in Westron tongue. "I hope that I will be able to help you on your quest at least as far as this forest extends north. My name is Laurelén,." She gave a slight bow and Frodo smiled but turned to the others as if asking if it was all right; could they really trust this stranger?  
  
Gandalf gave a slight nod and introduced the rest of the Fellowship and himself. Gandalf's name rang a bell in Laurelén's mind. She asked him a few questions and when he asked how she knew of him, she told them that her mother told her stories of the past and she knew well the legend of the One Ring. Though to hear the name Gandalf was odd since she knew him more as Mithrandir. "You are taking on a great task, my dear Laurelén," Gandalf told her as she guided them on.  
  
Laurelén only smiled. "I will do as I must, Mithrandir, in order to help those around me. It is not unusual for me to help those wayfarers who wander here anyway."  
  
"How came you to be out here in these wild woods," Legolas asked, reflecting the thoughts of the Fellowship.  
  
A look of pain and confusion crossed Laurelén's face for a brief moment. "I do not rightly know, sir. My mother never completely answered my own questions and I feel that she does not entirely know either."  
  
Legolas only nodded. This child was an intriguing mystery. Few Elves strayed far on their own and lived in forests such as these. Were they outcasts perhaps?  
  
"Can she be trusted," Legolas overheard Boromir whispering to Aragorn. No doubt the Elven child heard as well but she made no sign of it.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know for sure but my heart tells me we can. I do not know how well we will fair in these woods without any sort of guide."  
  
Laurelén listened as the two spoke not offended in the least. She understood that they were wary of their surroundings and she thought it to be better this way. "Do not think that this forest was always so dark and dreary," Laurelén murmured. "When I was younger, it was once filled with bright sunlight filtering through the trees. Even when winter touched these lands, it was still beautiful - never as barren as other places would normally be. It was a home to be proud of but the past few hundred years. it slowly darkened. I can only guess it was Sauron's reach extending farther and farther."  
  
"We shall restore your home to its former self," Aragorn promised her, and with that his friends knew he meant to restore all of Middle Earth to its former beauty when it was untouched by Sauron.  
  
"Aye, we shall restore what is rightfully good and filled with light," nodded Boromir thinking of his homeland. They were nearing Gondor on their route but he could not help but feel as if it was so far away to him, that perhaps he may never see the White City again.  
  
Laurelén smiled and was glad to hear such words spoken out loud instead of remaining as hopeful thoughts left only in the mind. However, it was odd to see the smile on Boromir's face. She could see the kindness and sincerity in the man, but there was something else there that she did not like. Weakness, she thought. I see in him how the weakness of Man grows, yet in the other I sense a great strength that he does not even seem to know of.  
  
Soon dusk came and wearily, the Company found a place to settle for the night. Laurelén volunteered to have first watch. She saw that the others needed rest, including those who made it seem as if their strength was unwavering, specifically that of the Elven Prince. "You cannot hide your weariness, Prince Legolas," Laurelén told her as she watched the others doze, the prince the only one almost refusing to sleep. Legolas was surprised that she called him by that title for none other in the Fellowship did. He wondered how she knew but realized that if she knew who ruled Rivendell she would know who ruled Mirkwood. "Do you fear that I will betray you or your Company?"  
  
Legolas turned to her. "Nay, lady, but I cannot sleep peacefully until the end of this."  
  
Laurelén saw the pain flicker in his blue eyes. How it so mirrored her mother's. She was told that Elves were a great people yet from the two Elves she now knew she saw nothing but sadness and a bright light that once was.  
  
"//After this, you and your mother should travel to both Rivendell and Lothlorien; beauty there is incomparable.//"  
  
"//What of your home? Is that not beautiful as well?//"  
  
Legolas looked away and thought of his home, once the Great Greenwood but now named Mirkwood so named for the darkness that has covered much of the forests. "//It was. once. It is the most dangerous of the Elven lands now left on Middle Earth. It is still beautiful but there are great risks to see such beauty.//"  
  
"//I'm sure it will be well worth it. Whether Imladris, Caras Galadhon, or Mirkwood, I think Mother would like those places, yet she refuses to go anywhere else. Is it the fate of Elves to be burdened as an immortal?//"  
  
"//I do not know, Lady, but it makes one wonder whether or not immortality is as glorious as many mortals make it seem to be./"  
  
"//I do wonder that myself so often.//" Then Laurelén shook her head. "//Prince Legolas, you should not call me Lady for if I am right I am centuries younger than you. Besides, I am no lady, simply Laurelén.//"  
  
Legolas smiled. "//Only if you cease the princely title.//"  
  
"//Then it is done,//" she acclaimed. "//Growing up with only Naneth I was never much for such formalities. But, please know that I still hold much respect for you. Now, enough of this speech - it is time for you to sleep. Should I sing you a lullaby?//"  
  
The older Elf smiled and shook his head not missing playful tone in Laurelén's voice. "That won't be necessary, Laurelén, though I thank you for the offer."  
  
With a nod, Laurelén looked away as if to signal that she will cease their chatter so he could go to sleep. Legolas lay down and closed his eyes, almost afraid to, but somehow feeling less heavy in his heart after his little conversation with the young Elf.  
  
Laurelén looked at the Company and could not help but smile. Always her mother said that some day she will find her place and she felt it to be her place aiding the Fellowship. Laurelén believed that once all the evil was gone and all returned to the peaceful ways they once were, her mother's heart would lighten. She had never met anyone else save for the wanderers that passed her homes but never again did she see them. Her mother and Legolas were the only two Elves she had ever known. Both were troubled deep inside and she feared that she too would grow only to live in a hidden shadow of pain.  
  
Hours later, as Laurelén began to wake Boromir, the next on watch, she heard something and the two froze. Looking around she saw nothing but heard the sounds, like soft whispers and moans. "It is not the wind," she said, "for there is none. Wake the others quickly and quietly."  
  
Boromir nodded and proceeded to wake the rest of the Fellowship, as did Laurelén. Like Legolas and Aragorn she carried with her a bow and both were ready with their arrows. Aside from the bow and arrow he had a small dagger but no other weapons. "What is it?" asked Frodo looking around him but hearing nothing and seeing just as little.  
  
"I do not know but we are being watched and I fear we are surrounded," replied the Elf girl. "It must be the Shadows of Sauron for they are the only things I can think of that would move this way."  
  
"The Shadows of Sauron?" asked Pippin, not liking the sound of that at all.  
  
"They are creatures that move in the shadows, silent and swift. Only in the cover of night do they roam. I have never seen their faces, for it seems they are not just shrouded by gloom but they are darkness itself," replied Laurelén. "They are Sauron's minions, as evil as a shadow of the Dark Lord would be.  
  
"As if he didn't already have enough," muttered Merry. "Why do we do nothing?"  
  
"Because we do not exactly know what to do," admitted Gimli.  
  
"They are coming closer," Legolas whispered.  
  
"I don't see anything," Pippin exclaimed, holding his sword tightly.  
  
Laurelén closed her eyes and calmed herself, letting her other senses take control. She let the world around her tell her what was going on within it for her sense of sight is no use here. "Legolas, close your eyes," she whispered to the Elf next to her. "Tell me what you sense."  
  
"I can feel their presence more now." Legolas replied. He could almost "see" the creatures they were up against and then he turned to the wizard. "Gandalf, shine brightly a light!" Without hesitation, Gandalf created a bright light from his staff and suddenly dozens of shadowy forms were revealed surrounding the Company. Legolas' bow sang its bittersweet tune as he drove his arrows into the creatures, rewarded by their squeals of pain. Laurelén's arrows went as quickly and just as well while the others engaged now able to see their opponents.  
  
Gandalf struck a shadowy creature but nearly fell back after losing his balance if not for Laurelén 's aid. "Thank you Laurelén," he told her.  
  
"Will you be able to fight and hold this light for us, Mithrandir?" she asked, worried.  
  
"I will do my part so long as you and the others do yours. You must make sure that Frodo stays safe, Laurelén. He is the one who shall save us all. Above all he must live!" But he had great hope also for Aragorn for he saw a bright future in him and for all of Middle Earth. Laurelén did not need to be told this for Gandalf told her with his eyes.  
  
With a nod, Laurelén jumped into the air, seeming to disappear, but really landing onto a branch and attacking from above. There seems to be no end to these creatures, she thought. They are evil spawned from the dark shadows of Sauron himself. A slight fear crept into the girl's skin but she quickly ignored it and fought on. She was beginning to run low with her arrows having used them the previous day to a great extent. Finally, she jumped down and joined the fight using her dagger, but everyone knew she was at a disadvantage with the smaller weapon.  
  
"Stay close to me, Frodo Baggins," Laurelén commanded, holding the dagger out. Her eyes were set and serious and she looked much older than she was, the Hobbits noticed. "Mithrandir, know you not how to stop these creatures for good?"  
  
"They are unlike any that I've ever encountered before," replied the Gray Pilgrim. "We must do what we can." He was actually hoping that Laurelén might know for she seemed to have encountered them before.  
  
The fight continued and soon the Company grew weary as they tried to move on and escape from the rest of the Shadows, but the creatures pressed on. "It's no use," Boromir cried out in exhaustion. "They just keep coming!"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. "We mustn't give up," he shouted.  
  
"Gandalf, can that light of yours shine any brighter?" asked Aragorn, turning to the wizard as he shoved one of the creatures to the side.  
  
"Not much more," Gandalf shook his head. The light shone just a little brighter but it was enough for the time. The creatures screeched in pain. "The light does pain them but what we need is the true light of the sun!"  
  
"That is not for another few hours," Frodo gasped, afraid of what that meant. Despair crept now from the corners of his mind ready to overtake him.  
  
Laurelén looked around her, trying to find some way that she could detain their enemies and they could flee ahead for a little bit, but she saw nothing that could aid them. Just then, she saw a creature headed for Gandalf, charging at the Grey Wizard. "Mithrandir!"  
  
He saw the rushing creature and he uttered some words, forcing it back, but not before its shadowy limb touched Gandalf's staff and the light flickered, almost going out. This is not good, he thought. They will try to put out the light themselves, he thought. They can absorb it. He turned to Elven Prince. "Legolas, you are the next brightest aside from this light! You will be their target!"  
  
Legolas had already noticed this but said nothing, not sure if what he thought was true. Now Gandalf's words confirmed his fears and he grit his teeth. Legolas turned to Laurelén who was having trouble with only her dagger and he knew that even if she was only part Elvish, she had the characteristics of an Elf, the blood of the Firstborne outweighing the other that she had. "Laurelén be on your guard!"  
  
"If they touch them," Aragorn turned to Gandalf, referring to the two Elves, "what should happen?"  
  
"They can drain them of their energy but I truly do not know. I can only hope it will not kill them for it is a difficult task to keep your opponent from touching you somehow." This is true devilry that even Saruman could not have created. He feared now for the two Elves more than ever.  
  
"Even dead they could probably still pose as a threat," Gimli muttered, annoyed and angry that this was taking so long.  
  
But, finally, the band of dark creatures grew thinner and soon it seemed that the battle would be over. Frodo, leaned heavily against a tree, his energy being spent far too quickly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Unlike the Orcs these creatures were much faster and harder to strike. While he knew that their touch would have little to no affect on him, he still almost feared to be so close to such evil.  
  
"Frodo, are you alright, sir?" Sam asked, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Aye, but I know not for how much longer, Sam. I'm afraid that I was not meant for battle." He lowered his head.  
  
"Don't say such things, Frodo," Pippin chided him. "None of us ever expected to do this yet look at how far we've gotten! It'll all be for naught if you should give up now, Frodo."  
  
"For once he said something intelligent," Merry quipped.  
  
Frodo smiled but it was soon replaced by a grimace when they were forced to defend themselves again. Meanwhile, Gimli swung his axe round and round, side to side, up and down, cutting anything in his way. Though most of his movements only served to diminish his strength, as his blows were not fast enough for the swift creatures of night. Though in the short term his rolling and ducking was saving his life, as he grew more tired, the creatures could still overtake him. But, he heard the exchange between Hobbits and he took those words to heart, swinging harder and faster now, determined to show the shadows the true strength of Dwarves.  
  
Boromir did not like his foes any more than the others. He too almost longed for Orcs or maybe even Wargs in their place. Even if they came in great numbers they were easier to defeat. But he did not like these new shadowy creatures mostly because they reminded him all too much of nightmarish figures, nightmares which always won over him. Aragorn too felt a similar feeling and that pushed him even more to end this fight. These creatures were certainly testing his expert swordsmanship skills.  
  
Suddenly there was a small cry and all heads turned to Laurelén as she fell to the ground, a small gash on her forehead. She was about to be struck by a creature when Legolas dove for her and both rolled to the side safely. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked, lending her a hand.  
  
Laurelén nodded but the blow to her head led everything to spin about. The Mirkwood Prince hoped she had inherited the healing abilities of Elves. "I will be fine." She raised a hand to her head when she saw something in the corner of her eye. "Tira ten' rashwe (Look out)!" Laurelén shoved Legolas aside just as a shadowy limb reached out for them. She rolled to the opposite side and forced herself to her feet. Legolas was about to do the same but as he stood, he was attacked from behind. Just as he turned to confront his attacker, he felt something sting his face and he opened his mouth as if to cry out in pain but no sound came out. Though a painful countenance filled his eyes, contorting his face, as he fell to the ground. Laurelén screamed his name and rushed to kill the creature. But, before she could take a step it was already moving to slay the vulnerable Prince. 


	3. Fleeing the Dark

Author's Notes: This is my first LOTR fanfiction that I've ever put up anywhere and it has yet to be proofread so I would really appreciate any feedback. but as it is my first story, please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. None of these characters save for Laurelen, Annuviel, and maybe others I make up are obviously not mine. I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
Synopsis: As the Fellowship of the Ring travels on their quest, none know that Legolas carries with him a grievous heart due to centuries of loneliness and sorrow that nearly killed him long ago. But, in the darkness of a forest overshadowed by Sauron's minions, they meet a light that guides them all to something that shall change their lives and their stories forever. Will it be enough to lift Legolas' heart or only serve to add to its heavy weight?  
  
  
  
WHAT STRENGTH IS IN OUR HEARTS By Terra Forever CHAPTER THREE  
  
Legolas was shivering in a coldness that seemed to freeze his entire body. The stinging pain on his face was unlike any other sensation he had ever felt before; nor was the draining of his energy. He fell hard onto the earth and cringed. He wanted so desperately to be warm again but the glint of a blade coming closer in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Despite his weakened state, Legolas tried to avoid the blow with all his remaining strength but it was not enough. He felt a searing pain in his left shoulder that tore everything but the smallest bit of consciousness from his body.  
  
"Legolas," shouted Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas," the others chorused, their heads turning, their voices echoing the surprise and fear in their hearts.  
  
"Lau (No)!" Laurelén ran to the shadow and stabbed it in the side, rewarded by the screech of pain. She pulled out her blade and swung it around her and struck the creature again before it could move to defend itself. With a final cry it began to fall to the ground and she kicked it to the side. Satisfied that it was dead, Laurelén knelt by the wounded Legolas. She saw the knife-like weapon in his left shoulder and she was about to pull it out when he shook his head.  
  
"No," he told her. "It is of the same make as the creatures themselves - as if it is a part of them, an extra limb. It will drain you of all your strength." His voice was but an eerie whisper.  
  
"What would it matter when it may kill you?" Laurelén demanded, ready to grab it when his good hand held her wrist fast. "Legolas!"  
  
"Keep him safe," Gandalf shouted as the others rushed to protect the fallen prince. They fought harder now knowing that defeat was not an option. The Hobbits now took on a fighting strategy that included all four of them so they could use each other's strengths to fight and defend. Gandalf held his staff close to the evil weapon and it suddenly began to disappear from the power of such light. Soon it was gone and the blood from the wound began to flow heavily. Legolas' face became ashen. Even with the absence of the weapon piercing his shoulder, the pain did not lessen. "This is not good. His energy has been drained from him and this wound will bleed heavily until we can have it properly tended to. Even his Elven abilities to heal will not be of little service now."  
  
"You must go," Legolas gasped, swallowing hard. Blood was staining his lips, the red a stark contrast to his ashen face and for some reason, Laurelén 's lower lip began to quiver. She had never seen anyone hurt so badly before, especially not an Elf so beautiful and intriguing as Legolas. Laurelén was determined that he lived. "Let them concentrate on me so you can get to safety."  
  
"No," Laurelén shouted loudly, surprising everyone. Her brilliant blue eyes were filled with wild determination "You are noble, Legolas Greenleaf, but there will be no heroics this night!"  
  
"Laurelén is right," Gandalf told Legolas, a little more calmly but just as hard. "Be strong, my friend, and we will get you to safety - we will all be safe soon."  
  
Legolas shook his head, regretted the action when everything began to spin. "//No, Mithrandir, I will only hinder the Company. Noro!//" He tried to push them away, but Laurelén held fast onto his now frail body.  
  
"We must get him to my mother," Laurelén announced. "She may be able to heal him for she is gifted." The Half-Elf inherited these abilities she spoke of but she was too weak now to help him and she was still learning to control these powers. Only her mother could help him now.  
  
"Where?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"It is to the west. I know it is farther from your destination and a few hours away-"  
  
"Lead the way!"  
  
Legolas was too tired to argue but in his mind he screamed at them to go. He knew that he could not survive this as, slowly, he could feel himself slipping away. I'm sorry, he thought. I've failed the Fellowship. I've failed everyone. Regret filled his heart as well as pain, but his mind and body began to go numb.  
  
"Legolas," Laurelén shouted, trying to get his attention, afraid he was slipping away. Neither she nor Gandalf noticed that the others had finally stopped fighting, their anger, concern, and loyalty winning over the evil they fought.  
  
"Lead the way to your home," Aragorn told her sheathing his sword. In the back of his mind he felt fear gathering for his friend but he would not let it take hold of him. There was still hope. He would not let his friend die so soon, not ever.  
  
Laurelén nodded and as gently as they could, Aragorn and Boromir lifted the Elf, placing him on Bill. Knowing that he carried an injured passenger, a friend, Bill was gentle as possible as he ran but did not slacken his pace as they rushed through the forest. The cries of other shadowy creatures could be heard not far behind them and the Fellowship feared another attack if not by their new foes then by Orcs or other fell creatures.  
  
Legolas could barely sense anything going on around him. He could barely see what was in front of his eyes and barely felt himself being half carried somewhere. Leave me he still wanted to scream. Let me die as the failure that I am. I was never able to save anyone and now I have fallen with those I have lost long ago. Forgive me.  
  
On a trek that would normally take several hours, and despite the care they had to travel in, the Company cut their time nearly in half. Their sense of urgency overcame any other obstacles and the light of the rising sun ahead of them gave them a little hope. At least now no other creature would be attacking them in broad daylight.  
  
"We're almost there," Laurelén announced. Rushing ahead to inform her mother, she jumped and ran with her nimble feet and legs. "//Naneth,// " she cried, bursting through the door.  
  
Having sensed danger and her daughter's wild emotions, Laurelén 's mother was ready to leave before her daughter arrived. Laurelén ran out the door and her mother followed her. They did not get too far when the Company already came into view. Then, just as the sun's rays shown on the Prince of Mirkwood's face illuminating his pale Elven beauty, Laurelén 's mother froze for. "Legolas," she whispered, the name being taken by the breeze and lifted off.  
  
Legolas, hearing his name by a familiar voice as in his dreams and from days of old, lifted his head. His eyes widened when a sunlit face appeared from him as if from a dream. "Annuviel," he breathed softly and then she faded away when darkness finally claimed him and not even the morning rays could bring warmth to his body.  
  
"Quickly, please," Laurelén begged. The two men placed Legolas on a bed in the small cottage-like home and they were asked to leave as Laurelén's mother tended to the Elf. The others waited silently with heavy heart, none able to utter any words. She put her hands over the prince's body and closed her eyes. A soft light surrounded the unconscious Elf and after a few minutes, she slumped forward from exhaustion shuddering from the cold she shared with Legolas. Then she looked at the face not even marred by the look of pain on his face. She gently brushed the hair from his face and touched his cheek softly. "Legolas." She proceeded to treat his wounds for they were no longer shadowed by the evil of Sauron.  
  
When she finished, she stepped outside and told the others that Legolas would be fine but needed much rest and time to recover. She then tended to the others not allowing any of them to do anything but rest. Aragorn argued at first saying he was well skilled in the arts of healing but her heavy gaze won that battle and he was forced to rest. When she tended to him with such great skill and care he was suddenly glad that she had beaten him. The Elf set down the bandages and sighed inwardly when she was finished. She felt exhausted- perhaps more so than the Company. Never before had she done anything of this sort. Never did she feel a life fall onto her shoulders. No, she thought, it is not. But, is it fate that it is the same life I must save?  
  
Aragorn saw the weariness in Annuviel's countenance and he clasped her hands in his. "Thank you, kind Lady, for all your help. We are greatly indebted to you."  
  
"Thank me later when your wounds are healed and your strength has returned, sir," Annuviel shook her head. "Your friend is not yet past the darkness. He must want to live and return to the light." Her words brought uneasiness in Aragorn and especially Gandalf. Both knew that Legolas was not always thrilled to be alive - quite unusual for a relatively young Elf. She looked at the jewel around Aragorn's neck shining brightly. The Evenstar, she thought. Has this mortal caught the favor of the Lady Undomiel?  
  
"Kind lady, what is your name?" asked Aragorn, interrupting her thoughts realizing that after all this time they knew her only as Laurelén's mother. He could see where much of Laurelén's features came from: her long black hair of midnight and fairly dark skin unusual for most Elves, and stature and poise. She looked to be no older than himself, though probably closer in age to Legolas or Arwen. Whatever hardships she faced were invisible on her face but her dark eyes unlike that of Laurelén's held great age.  
  
"Annuviel," came the reply. The female Elf looked at Gandalf and wondered if he would recognize the name but he was more interested in her abilities.  
  
"How came you by this gift Lady Annuviel?" asked Gandalf. "You are half Elven are you not?"  
  
Annuviel nodded. "Yes, I carry the blood of the Firstborn but I do not know what other blood runs through my veins. I do not know of my parentage, I'm afraid. I do not know the origin of this power. Regardless of its origins, I think of it as a gift of Illuvitar."  
  
"I am thankful you have this gift," Frodo told her.  
  
"As am I," smiled Annuviel. I am more thankful than you know, she thought. "Come now, you must all be weary. Please, take rest. I'm sorry there is little comfortable room for all of you here but you are safe; no danger shall come to you here." Though it was hard to believe the Elf considering they lived only in a small cottage surrounded by the dense dark forest with all its fell creatures laying in wait outside, Annuviel's words were still soothing. For the first time in a long while they slept indoors away from the hazards of nature, safe and warm in comparison to their earlier campgrounds. Even thorough the afternoon and evening they slept peacefully while Annuviel and her daughter watched over them recovering the precious sleep they had lost.  
  
"//He will live won't he?//" asked Laurelén, turning from the window. She looked at her mother with a worry Annuviel had never seen before.  
  
"//Of course, dear Laurelén,//" Annuviel smiled kissing her daughter's forehead, forcing her creased brow to relax. "He is among the greatest of this kind. Prince of Mirkwood no less."  
  
"//He invited us to see Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood . You have been there before have you not?//" Annuviel nodded slowly. "//Was he the Elf you told me of before in your stories? What about the Lady Undomiel? Do you think he knows her?//"  
  
"//I am sure he does for they are both royalty.//"  
  
"//He cannot die.//" Laurelén was sure that her mother wanted to leave the forest. Annuviel never mentioned the idea of leaving, but in her heart, Laurelén was sure that her mother longed to see the bright forests, towering mountains, and clear waters of the rivers she spoke of. Why would she leave all these wonderful places and live here? She spoke mostly of Lothlorien and Mirkwood. Laurelén looked at her mother who was lost in thought. Legolas has changed her somehow, she thought. For better or for worse I do not know. But I feel that this meeting will change us all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys! Keep 'em coming! But um, sorry this isn't all that great (heck none of the other chapters are either) but bear with me please! Oh and someone link me to some good Elvish dictionaries cause I know that all my Elvish in all my stories will be totally wrong. 


	4. Secrets of the Past Revealed

Author's Notes: This is my first LOTR fanfiction that I've ever put up anywhere and it has yet to be proofread so I would really appreciate any feedback. but as it is my first story, please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. None of these characters save for Laurelen, Annuviel, and maybe others I make up are obviously not mine. I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
Synopsis: As the Fellowship of the Ring travels on their quest, none know that Legolas carries with him a grievous heart due to centuries of loneliness and sorrow that nearly killed him long ago. But, in the darkness of a forest overshadowed by Sauron's minions, they meet a light that guides them all to something that shall change their lives and their stories forever. Will it be enough to lift Legolas' heart or only serve to add to its heavy weight?  
  
  
  
WHAT STRENGTH IS IN OUR HEARTS By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Secrets of the Past  
  
//So cold. How can I feel the cold? I'm not supposed to be able to feel cold,// thought Legolas. Yet his senses made him feel as if he was frozen in a block of ice. He finally opened his eyes but there was nothing to see. He could not see the hand that touched his face or the body that belonged to him when he moved to look down. He took a step but he was not sure where he was going or what he was doing. He moved to take another when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, bringing him to his knees. "Agh! //Am I dead? I saw Annuviel! Was that really her? Perhaps this is death. but if so where is she? Why is it that we are still separated? Oh Eru, help me!//" Legolas took a breath but it only elicited more pain. "Ngh. Annuviel!" He could feel his eyes stinging with tears as they ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Annuviel?" Legolas looked up to see himself in Mirkwood looking much like it was centuries ago. "Lau." Ahead of him was a beautiful Elf maiden smelling some flowers they both favored so much. "Annuviel!" Then there was the sound of a menacing growl. He started to run to her but the pain in his chest brought him back to the ground. "Laauuu!" He could only watch as she was murdered before his very eyes. "Annuviel!" He was sobbing now on the ground crying as hard as he did those many years ago. Then he heard another sound. "Naneth!" He turned in the opposite direction to see his mother breathe her last. "Naneth!" All around him now were scenes of death and destruction. Legolas could not escape the visions and soon he was lying on the ground, unable to move. Amidst the cries of pain and the sounds of fighting, he could hear whispers that were growing louder. Whispers in the Dark tongue of Sauron, stealing his life away as they threw him deeper into despair. The greater his misery, the easier he will be willing to slip away from life.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
//It cannot be her//, he thought. //Lau. Enough.//  
  
"Legolas! //Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad.//" A final tear slipped from Legolas' eyes when suddenly he was blinded by a bright light and he raised his hand to reach out to the voice he missed so much.  
  
~~~~~~ Legolas let out a sharp gasp and opened his eyes only to see darkness. A fleeting moment of panic struck him and he feared that his nightmare was real; he had fallen to darkness; he truly had failed them all. However, the soft glow of the moonlight streaming in through a window comforted him and suddenly a slight glow on his side gave him warmth. And finally he realized that the hand he had raised in his dreams was actually grasping something; soft hands from long ago. Legolas turned his head slowly and his blue eyes met with dark irises. "Annuviel," he whispered, afraid that it wasn't true. He let go of her hand and moved to touch her face and she pressed his trembling hand against her cheek. His lower lip trembled at the touch of her still fair skin, soft and warm, and real. "//It is really you.//"  
  
The Elf nodded with a small smile. "Na," she whispered. "It is I, Legolas..." A tear fell from her eye and he moved his hand to wipe it away.  
  
"//You called me back.//" Annuviel nodded. "//Your gift has grown. How did you know?//"  
  
"//How can I not when our hearts have been bound for so long even our absence.//" She pressed her hand over Legolas' chest. "//I could feel you slipping away from me and closer to the darkness. I could lose you...//" She touched his face, brushing her fingers against his warming skin. "I pray thee, rest..."  
  
"But you died... sut? Mankoi? Annuviel I beseech you"  
  
The sad, pleading blue eyes struck Annuviel in her heart and she set his hand down on the bed. "All shall be answered on the morrow when next you wake. Your body is still weak, Legolas. You need much rest if you should like to continue your journey. Quel kaima. You are safe now, Legolas."  
  
Hearing her say his name again was a simple comfort and enough to lull the prince to sleep. It had been long since he had heard her soft, beautiful voice beyond that of his memories and dreams. "Laurelén ...is she..."  
  
Annuviel softly brushed her lips against her beloved's. "Na... she is." For the first time in nearly a millennium, Legolas slept peacefully.  
  
~~~~ The next morning, Aragorn and Gandalf were the first to wake and they immediately asked of Legolas' condition. Annuviel told them that he had woken during the night and should wake up again that day. He was not one to remain bed lain. "How do you know this lady?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Annuviel smiled. "I can imagine that none of you are ones to stay in bed, Aragorn. Otherwise how would you move on in your quest?"  
  
"//Naneth//" Laurelén called, "should I make breakfast or should I wait until all have awoken?"  
  
"I should think that the rest will wake soon enough so prepare some for all of us, including Legolas," said Annuviel, smiling.  
  
Laurelén studied her mother and realized that for the first time in the years she had known her, her mother's smile was truly bright and her voice light and airy. For the first time her eyes had brightened and Laurelén knew it was the Prince's doing. Neither Aragorn nor Gandalf truly noticed but they knew that their hostess had a lighter heart than when they first arrived.  
  
Soon, as Annuviel predicted, the rest of the Company arose and all were greeted by delicious food. "You are a good cook, Laurelén," Frodo complimented Laurelén and she gave a slight blush. "I have rarely had food this delicious." The others agreed and Laurelén could feel her cheeks burn, obvious despite her dark complexion. "How does Legolas fair?"  
  
All turned to Annuviel. "He is improving, Master Baggins. I am glad to say that he had the will to live after all."  
  
"That Elf is more stubborn and more foolish than anyone else I know," muttered Gimli, fondly. "I would expect nothing less from the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Of course you shouldn't, otherwise you'd be more foolish than I imagined Dwarves to be," came a voice and all turned to see Legolas leaning against the doorframe. He was still slightly pale and weak, but there was more color to his face and his lips were turned up in a comforting smile.  
  
"Legolas," they all chorused in relief. Annuviel walked to him, having him put his weight on her. "Legolas, you should be in bed," she chided him. "I should have known you would do something like this, foolish Elf. Master Gimli was right to call you so. A thousand years and you've grown only to be even more stubborn."  
  
"And you no less," muttered Legolas, "acting more of a mother to me than to your own child."  
  
"Yes, well she needs less mothering than you." Though that thought reminded Legolas of the mother he lost long ago, it did nothing to darken his mood. It was all a part of their usual play that he missed so much.  
  
"You know each other?" Pippin asked looking at the two. There was definitely something unusual here, he thought. They just met and already they seemed to know each other so well.  
  
Annuviel looked at Legolas and his eyes told her, asked of her, to tell them all their story. As soon as Legolas was helped to a seat, Annuviel finally nodded. "Indeed... we were in fact the best of friends." Gandalf's eyes widened, immediately knowing whom his hostess was and he could not help but smile. He now understood the reason for the lift in both Elves' spirits. He only wondered now why he did not see it sooner. But then again, he was known for missing a lot of things. Laurelén 's heart began to pound as she studied her mother and then Legolas. She now understood why her mother knew so much and she now knew why she had much lighter hair. She was standing before, but now the half Elf sank to a seat.  
  
"Pray, Annuviel, continue with your tale," Aragorn said, with only an inkling of what she was meaning to tell.  
  
"I once lived in Lothlorien and was one of Galadriel's maidens." Annuviel began, smiling a little at the memory of serving the Lady of the Wood. "Ages ago, yet clearly in my mind I still remember those days. There I learned much for it was rumored my mother was an Elf but my father's true identity was unknown. I was an abandoned child that none wanted anything to do with save for the Lady of the Wood. And so, she kindly took me in." Annuviel took a deep breath, reliving the memories. Legolas put his hand over hers under the table and squeezed it with what strength he had and she returned it with warmth.  
  
"While in Caras Galadhon, I met with one of Galadriel's grandchildren, Arwen Undomiel." Aragorn's eyes were now boring into Annuviel's. He began to piece together the story and started to realize what a great burden his beloved and his friend bore. "We became fast friends, companions in everything. Then, we traveled to Rivendell for a great celebration and there she introduced me to a friend much like a brother, a young prince then. She introduced me to Legolas." Annuviel's gaze turned to the blond Elf's and her eyes warmed to see his fair face again as if from a dream. "After nearly a century, Arwen and I remained in Lothlorien, but we were asked to visit Mirkwood for it was Prince Legolas' birthday. From then on, I stayed in Mirkwood, and Legolas and I were rarely separated. Although I am not of royalty thus it took a long time for those of noble birth to accept the idea that Legolas and I were friends. I doubt all of them did."  
  
Gandalf gave a slight nod at this having seen the young Elf many times before on his visits to Mirkwood. In fact he remembered now that she was always with Legolas. A friendship that blossomed into something more. I do not deny that her unusual beauty and an aura makes her an easy friend and an easy love. I wonder how I did not see it so many years before... then again there were many things that escaped my thoughts for years. He studied the two Elves at the table and saw that Legolas never looked so much happier, even in the condition he was in.  
  
Gimli stole a glance at Laurelén who did not sit far from him and saw that she was enraptured by her mother's story and for good reason. It was becoming obvious as to whose daughter she was. Gimli could not help but smile. He could not exactly say he was fond of Legolas, but he could not deny that he was a good person at heart - though that was not something he would ever say aloud, especially if the Elf was around.  
  
"Please, Annuviel," Frodo prodded gently, "continue..." Though the general idea of what was to come next did not need much explaining.  
  
Annuviel gave a nod and squeezed Legolas' hand again. "As you might have guessed after those long years together, Legolas and I began to fall in love. We were still young then, mind you, just barely a thousand years old. Many disapproved of our friendship alone so you can imagine how they would spurn anything more between us."  
  
"But that did not stop us," Legolas said softly. "Neither of us cared for the thoughts of others. I know I did not. Annuviel was everything to me. I could not bear the thought of being apart from her in any way and my father knew this. He knew me well enough. Till this day I do not know if he ever understood but he never made a move to stop us."  
  
"After being together for some time I realized that something had changed within me." Annuviel stole a glance at her daughter. "I could not bear the thought of bringing shame upon Legolas or his family. Nor could I bear to give up the only proof of our love." Turning to her daughter, she held out her hand and Laurelén came to her side. "I was with child- Laurelén - and the only thing I knew I could do was run. It seemed fortunate for me that there had been a creature lurking near the woods that had been attacking our home for quite some time."  
  
"You made everyone believe you had been killed -a victim of the beast," Aragorn murmured although he had not truly meant to say it aloud.  
  
"And so you eventually came upon this place," Boromir added.  
  
Annuviel nodded. Legolas shook his head and turned to Annuviel. "Why? Why did you leave? Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"I had not the heart to hurt you that way. If they knew that I bore your child you would be shunned and -"  
  
"I cared little for my royal duties then, Annuviel, and I care just as little for them now!"  
  
"No you do not," Annuviel countered with an even voice. "You are older now, Legolas, wiser, and now you know that Mirkwood will need you! I loved you too much to take you away from your family, your life, your place..." Aragorn lowered his eyes for a moment, thinking of Arwen and what she had offered him: her immortality, her people, her family, her place as the Evenstar of the Elves in return for one life together.  
  
Legolas suddenly embraced Annuviel whose eyes were filling with tears. "I would have gone with you. I would have done anything to be with you. I'm so sorry, Annuviel. When I found bloodied scraps of your clothing I searched for you for years." Legolas pulled away. None in the Fellowship could deny how moved they were by the sad tale that led to this reunion that never should have been for it was obvious that they should never have parted. "When hope finally left me. I nearly died of grief."  
  
Annuviel looked at Legolas with surprise. "I did not know. I did not think that you would-"  
  
"Love you so much?" he finished. Legolas shook his head. "Oh Annuviel, I loved you more than life itself. Arwen, my Father, Mithrandir, and Estel kept me going in the end and they somehow pulled me out of my depression. This quest gave me a small purpose to stay alive at least until the Ring was destroyed." Legolas turned to Laurelén. "Now.now I have more reason to live."  
  
"I knew the moment I saw you," whispered Laurelén, "that you were someone special... Now I know why Naneth always thought so well of you. I am proud to be your daughter." Laurelén's lip quivered hoping that Legolas would be able to say the same.  
  
Legolas smiled and held his arms out to Laurelén who embraced him. "I am very proud to be your father." He looked at his child and realized how much like her mother she really was. I was a fool not to see it earlier he thought.  
  
"I named her after Laurelin, the Golden Tree of the Valar. She was the light in my weary darkness much like her father."  
  
"When I saw you fighting, you reminded me much of your mother," Legolas smiled.  
  
"Including the sense and beauty," Gimli quipped and they all laughed. "I know that you got much of your traits from your mother for you are not half as foolish as your father."  
  
Laurelén laughed. "He cannot be that bad can he?" she asked.  
  
Annuviel laughed. "You don't know the half of it my dear!"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Yes, attack the helpless, injured Elf."  
  
"Injured, yes, but helpless- never," Aragorn told him. "I am sorry my friend that I never knew how painful a burden you bore but I am glad to hear that I was able to help you bear it at least a little..."  
  
Frodo smiled fondly at the family before him and realized that he missed Bilbo and the Shire. His longing was overcome by the idea that the sooner they accomplish their mission the sooner he can return to both. He was glad that despite the evils they faced, hope and happiness still existed.  
  
Gandalf too was happy to see Legolas in such good spirits again. Slowly he began to recount the lighter days of the Elf's childhood seeing Annuviel always by his side. He had been there with Arwen when the Prince had fallen ill and came near death several times. For hundreds of years Legolas, when he was not confined to his bed, would wander listlessly. He was alert but seemed to care little for adventure and acted nothing like the Elf he once was. Gandalf could do nothing to lift the Elf's spirits for what could he have done to replace what was lost? Arwen will be glad to hear that Annuviel lives for I know that she too grieved but was strong for Legolas. It was only when Legolas and Aragorn met did the Elf return to his old self, for the most part.  
  
That night they feasted and were merry, lifting all their spirits. Legolas, Annuviel, and Laurelén seemed very much like a young family and the Fellowship were surprised to see that Legolas' already beautiful smile could truly become brighter. That night, they slept with pleasant thoughts and their hope returned with no signs of fading. Despite being in the middle of a malevolent forest, the Company felt as if they were safe at home. The dreary evil could not seep into the cottage for there were no cracks in the merry atmosphere to let it in.  
  
~~~~ Two days later, Legolas was almost fully healed and he was out in the forest training with his daughter, perfecting her skills with her archery. Gimli watched her with a smile for while his dislike for Legolas did not ebb, his unusually instant liking of both mother and daughter only grew. True they were still Elves, but unlike any Elves he had ever encountered. He offered her a few lessons with the axe but, more often than not, he was there to belittle Legolas to the Elf's dismay but everyone else's amusement.  
  
Laurelén was also taking lessons from Boromir and Aragorn with sword fighting, though she preferred her long dagger given to her by her mother which was in turn a present to her by Thranduil himself. Legolas felt proud that her daughter wielded such an Elven weapon so skillfully crafted with care. He wondered how the unique Mirkwood designs on the hilt and scabbard of the blade escaped his notice earlier, but it did not matter now. Though Laurelén was young, it seemed that the battlefield would suit her well for her abilities seemed endless reminded Legolas of her mother. Annuviel has taught her well, he thought with a smile fit for a proud father.  
  
Aragorn was often watching the family interact, especially the two lovers. He had never seen Legolas so happy before. He smiled more often with a look of gaiety that had no comparison. He jested with his friends more often, his wit sharper than before especially when he was up against Annuviel. But, it was obvious that she was the better at many things between them. Just like before they had their playful contests that almost made it seem as if they were never apart at all. Aragorn was truly happy for his friend especially now knowing how much he suffered through much of his long life. To be blessed with such a wonderful mate and child, he thought. I can only hope for a future half as good as this. Oh Arwen, can our love be so strong as to surpass time and death? Can our love last despite everything that goes against it? Whatever the future may hold for us both, melamin, I will never stop loving you. With the thought of the future on his mind, Aragorn made an announcement. "We shall leave on the morrow. We have lingered long enough and must continue on with our journey."  
  
Annuviel nodded and looked at her daughter. "We shall accompany you then on this quest."  
  
"No," Legolas almost shouted, stepping toward Annuviel. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
Annuviel glared hard at the other Elf. "Think you that I do not know the danger that lies in this journey? I will not sit idly by and wait here like a helpless person. I have much to offer your Company with my skills and my knowledge. I have grown from when you last knew me, Legolas, do not underestimate me."  
  
The rest of the Company was afraid to intervene in the argument so they merely stood and watched, wondering who would win. "My money's on Annuviel," Pippin shrugged.  
  
"Me too," nodded Merry.  
  
"I do not wish to endanger her, but she will be helpful," Gandalf nodded, watching the exchange carefully. "I believe her when she says she has grown much and she knows these lands well."  
  
"Indeed," said Aragorn. "Legolas will have no chance. She is truly rare..."  
  
"A rare treasure Legolas has been lucky to find," Gimli smiled.  
  
"I would never want Annuviel for an enemy," chuckled Boromir.  
  
"I second that," said Sam, joined by the other Hobbits.  
  
Finally, Legolas sighed. "Alright, I see that I've lost, and I know you will come no matter what... as you've done many times before. Don't think I didn't know when you would follow me when I was out with the others hunting."  
  
Annuviel smiled fondly, remembering the past. "I hear a 'but' coming, Legolas."  
  
The Prince turned to the other Elf in the room. "She's not coming to Mordor," he announced.  
  
Laurelén glared at her father. "That's what you think, Adar, but I will go with you and Naneth wherever the two of you should travel. Even death."  
  
"Brave words for a child so young," Legolas told her warningly, but there was not mistaking the love he had in his eyes for Laurelén knowing the sincerity of her words.  
  
"She's your daughter," one of the Fellowship announced earning a chuckle from the others.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I know you are strong and have much potential to be a great Elven warrior but Laurelén - you are still young and lack experience. I would not have my child's life cut so short when it need not be."  
  
Annuviel put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You shall come with us until we reach Lothlorien." Everyone turned to Annuviel. "We will need her help through these forests and I will not leave my daughter behind here alone. And yes we will go through Lothlorien for it is on the path we tread, no matter where it may lead us. It is the only place she will be safe and I know Galadriel will welcome her there."  
  
"Then it has been decided," Gandalf spoke. "We shall leave at dawn." He turned to Annuviel and Laurelén. "How long to the edge of this forest?"  
  
"Three days at most but if we move quickly and if we do not have so many incidents we should make it in less time," Annuviel replied.  
  
~~~~ That night, long after all the others were fast asleep, as Legolas held Annuviel in his arms, he brushed his hand through her hair. "//Are you certain, Annuviel? Andelu i ven.//"  
  
"//Why do you ask such a question?//" she sighed, squeezing his hand. "You know that this is the only thing to do. Have we not been apart long enough?"  
  
Legolas held her tightly as if to answer her question. "In truth I am glad you and Laurelén will be with us. To have you so close gives me strength, Annuviel. I do not know how I have managed nearly a millennium without you."  
  
"Amin hiraetha Legolas, I thought then that this was the best way..."  
  
"Shh, it is but the past now and we are together as a family, as we should be and perhaps as a family we shall defeat this evil. You know, I think my father will be glad to see you and Laurelén. He always knew, I think."  
  
"I would not put it past Lord Thranduil. He is wise and knows much more than given credit for. I do miss him, Legolas even though he was often far too difficult to be dealt with."  
  
"You know he and Lord Elrond wanted Arwen and myself to marry." Annuviel suppressed a laugh. "But it was then that Aragorn and Arwen met and fell in love-nothing could break that."  
  
Annuviel nodded and longed for her friend of old. Legolas' words confirmed her thoughts and while she knew now what fate beheld for Arwen, she also knew that her life would not be a complete loss. Arwen would not has known many other Elves and I am sure most of them are not well suited for her. Legolas is quite possibly the closest person for her to wed, but nay, that is not to be so. Even if Legolas did not love me, they are but brother and sister. Besides, if Arwen to give up her immortality and her people for a human, I am glad it is Aragorn. It may be a hasty conclusion on my part, but I see a great future for him and I can only imagine part of it will be because of the bright light of the Undomiel guiding him.  
  
"I miss so much of our past but having you with me now I am happy enough." Legolas kissed Annuviel's forehead and smiled. "My words seem so trite- so unnecessarily sentimental, but I mean every word of it, melamin. Amin mela lle"  
  
"I know. Though we have not been together for so long, I still know you best." Legolas cupped Annuviel's cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips kiss each lid with such tenderness she began to cry. Legolas looked at Annuviel and saw her tears. He wiped one away with his hand and kissed the other and kissed her eyes again as if to kiss her tears away. Then he left a trail of kisses down her cheek as he made his way to her lips. Annuviel pressed herself against Legolas, her hands around his neck, pulling him to her and she turned his kiss with all her heart. "Amin mela lle," she whispered when they broke their kiss for but a moment. They each drowned in each other's eyes and allowed themselves to forget everything and lose themselves for this one night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Naneth - Mother Lau - No Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad - Na - Yes Sut - How Mankoi - Why Quel kaima - Sleep well Andelu i ven - the road is very dangerous Adar - Father Amin hiraetha - I am sorry Amin mela lle - I love you. Melamin - My love  
  
Goodness gracious thank you so much for the reviews! I know my Elvish sucks but um, bear with me! More reviews are totally welcome!  
  
Unfortunately I might be busy for the next week or longer so I might not be updating till sometime in January. sorry for an inconvenience! I promise to update ASAP though! 


End file.
